Everything is Burning
by FilthyxMind
Summary: Two years after the war. A wedding leads to an awkward meeting between Harry and Malfoy.
1. Here Comes The Bride

**Everything is Burning**

**

* * *

**

_The feeling hard to tell,  
A word can break the spell_

_

* * *

_

"Hermione, you look beautiful."

"Oh, thank you, Harry. Do you think _Ron _will think so?"

Harry offered her a warm smile and a sure nod. Ron thought she looked beautiful in anything she wore and he would definitely think she looked _bloody_ beautiful in her wedding dress. It held tightly, but not too tightly mind you, in all the right places. Somehow, Ginny and Harry had managed to talk her into a strapless gown. It had taken a lot but they had eventually talked her into trying the dress on. Harry grinned over at Ginny who looked like she was about to burst into tears. That dress shopping excursion had been months ago and here Hermione was, once again, wearing the dress and looking more beautiful than Harry had ever seen her before. He slung an arm across Ginny's shoulders and pulled her against his side. "We did a good job, Ginny." She quickly agreed and joked that he better get his arm off of her before Neville saw. Harry quickly pushed her laughing body away from his and smiled, once again, at Hermione. "Ron won't be able to speak when he sees you. And believe me when I say it's because you look absolutely _stunning_."

"He better be able to say his vows, if nothing else."

"I'm sure he'll be able to manage to spit those out."

Harry agreed with Ginny. "He won't mess up his chance with the woman of his dreams." Hermione's cheeks turned a rosy, pink color and she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Harry stepped closer and helped straighten out her veil. "There. Now you look even more perfect." Hermione smiled, lifting the veil for a moment to kiss him on the cheek. "How lucky I am to have my helpful, gay, best friend with me." Harry rolled his eyes and slapped her lightly on the bare shoulder. She laughed slightly and looked back at herself in the mirror. "No, really, thank you guys for all your help. I don't know what I would have done if I had only had my parents running me around. I probably would have gone _insane_. Not only are they dentists, they're slave drivers. If they had taken me dress shopping, I probably would have Avada Kedavra'd their arses."

"'Mione!"

Hermione grinned cheekily over at Ginny and shrugged.

"Well, it's true."

She paused.

"Or I could have gotten Harry to do it because he's had experience with using it."

Ginny smiled over at Harry. "Lucky for all of us." Harry shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the turn in topic of conversation. Yes, it was true that Harry was gay. Everyone knew that he was. It was all over the sodding Daily Prophet. But, when it came to talking about the defeat of Voldemort that had happened a little over two years ago, well, he just didn't like talking about it. Thousands of people had died, including friends and professors, and the very thought of war made him feel like leaving a room. Hermione smiled warmly at him. "Yes, lucky for us all. Ok, now, you two better leave because the ceremony will start any moment now." She spun around and quickly faced the two of them, hugged Ginny and the two watched as the redheaded woman strode out of the room. Hermione turned to face Harry.

"I'm so nervous, Harry."

"Don't be. This is the best day of your life."

"Are you sure I look,"

"_Yes_, woman, I'm sure. Now, relax."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek and stepped back. "Good luck." She thanked him once more and he stepped out of the room just as Hermione's father stepped in. They exchanged hello's and Harry quickly made his way outside where the wedding was to be held. He would admit, this was probably one of the most beautiful weddings to ever be held. It was being held right next to the ocean. The waves were perfect and Harry was sure that McGonagal had taken it upon himself to make the ocean work in a way that would make the scenery perfect for Hermione's wedding. Harry, tugging at the tie on his suit - he loathed wearing suits but would do anything Hermione asked him to do concerning her wedding - made his way to his seat, which was right next to Ginny who was holding hands with Neville. They both looked very excited. There was an empty chair next to his and Harry was slightly curious as to who would be sitting there.

"Fifteen minutes, guys."

Hell. In fifteen minutes Hermione Granger would no longer be Hermione Granger. She would be Hermione Weasley. It was a startling yet wonderful thought. Harry smiled over at Ginny and Neville. "So, you two, when are you guys gonna tie the knot?" Ginny blushed a bright red and Neville did as well. They only shrugged. The two had been dating for three years but had yet to get engaged. Harry smiled slightly. When they did, there would be another wedding to plan. Not that he minded. He'd do anything for his friends. Harry turned away from his two, blushing friends and looked over the rest of the crowd. A few rows held other students from Hogwarts. Seamus, Dean, Fred and George, Charlie Weasley, Susan Bones, and a few others that they had befriended over the years when they had been at Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in the very front row. Ron's mother was crying and it hadn't even started yet. Hermione's parents sat next to them, looking the happiest they had ever been.

Then there were friends and other relatives completing the crowd.

The seat next to him, however, was still empty.

"Five minutes."

Ginny nodded excitedly. "I can't wait. This is the best thing Ron has ever done for himself." Harry didn't say anything but he agreed. This probably _was_ one of the best life decisions that Ron had ever made. On top of accepting a position on one of the top Quidditch teams - the _Chuddly Cannons_. That had been a shock to the entire Weasley clan. Mrs. Weasley couldn't have been happier, though. Hermione owned a bookshop/cafe in Hogsmeade, which kept her extremely busy. But she couldn't have asked for a better job. Not only did she get her share of free coffee - which Harry was jealous of. Coffee was one of the best things to ever happen to mankind - but, she exclaimed, she got to be surrounded by books. Books, books, books. Ron had affectionately called her 'mental', which earned him a light smack on the arm and a roll of the eyes from Hermione. She had still smiled at him, all lovey-eyed and slightly sickening to those having to sit there and watch. As happy as everyone was for them, them acting like _that_ still managed to make one want to puke. Or leave the room. **Fast**.

The traditional wedding music began to play.

The seat next to his was still empty. Maybe it was an extra?

Harry's guess was wrong. Very wrong for that matter. Because only a few seconds after the thought had cross his mind, the seat had been sat in. By someone that Harry had never suspected would be at Hermione Granger's - soon to be Weasley's - wedding. Of course, Hermione had told him and Ron time and time again to get over any feuds they had had in the past and to just allow themselves to become friends but, it was still quite the shocker that Harry hadn't been expecting. He hadn't seen the former schoolmate in the two years since the war ended. The last time Harry had seen him had been in the middle of a field full of still bodies, muddy ground from the rain, fallen down trees with mud and blood in his messy hair, the same substance on his clothes and his wand outstretched, dark mark glowing, wince on his face, as he beat down a deatheater before it struck Hermione. The act had unsettled him, shocked him, and, on top of that, caused his body and brain to momentarily stop working for a few seconds.

Long seconds seeing as every little tick of the clock could be his death.

He looked to be in a world of pain. The deatheater fell to the ground by the unforgivable that had just been cast upon him. Avada Kedavra. The one who did the murdering cursed, staggered a bit as he clenched his wrist with his other hand. Harry had realized just why the dark mark had been glowing. It was burning. And badly by the looks of it. Harry didn't know what had come over him but he had walked over, grabbed the man by the arm before he could fall to his knees, and had invited him into his circle of fighters - Ron, Hermione and himself. Now with the fourth addition. Malfoy. From that point on, Hermione had befriended him, much to Ron's dismay, and had been writing back and forth with him over the years. Sometimes she even went out for tea with him, again, to Ron's ultimate dismay. Harry was pretty sure that Ron always got a rise out of those outings because of one thing: He was jealous as hell. Harry hadn't seen Malfoy at all. He had made it a point not to go anywhere near Hermione's home if he knew that her and Malfoy would be going on an outing.

Ron had always told him about future outings.

Harry wasn't sure exactly why he didn't want to see Malfoy. Except for the fact that they had been worst enemies since day one. He knew, full well, that he owed Malfoy a huge sorry. After all, he had saved Hermione's life. His best friend's life. And, if it hadn't been for Malfoy, Hermione wouldn't be here right now, walking down the aisle next to her proud, smiling father. Harry blinked over at the blond in the seat next to him. Malfoy didn't even glance his way. He looked different, though, Harry noticed. Sure, Harry had seen him on the pages of the Daily Prophet. How could he not? For months and months after the war, he had been on the front page. He had betrayed Voldemort. _He-who-must-not-be-named_. It was a shocker for everyone. Especially for Malfoy's father, who now resides in Azkaban with plenty of other deatheaters who hadn't had the pleasure of dying during the war. Malfoy's father was in line for the Dementor's kiss, as were the others. It'd happen any day now, Harry read.

Anyway, Malfoy looked quite different and Harry guessed he shouldn't be surprised. Grainy, black and white pictures didn't do him justice. Now, sitting right next to Harry, he realized just how different Draco Malfoy looked. Swallowing, Harry looked over to Ginny with a questioning look to see if she knew that Malfoy would be here. By the look on her face, she did know. And she hadn't told Harry. His eyes flicked over to Neville. He, too, had the same look on his face. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly angry at the fact that no one had bothered to tell him that his worst enemy was going to be coming. Hermione must have told everyone not to tell him. Harry snuck another look over at the blond again. All through their school years, his hair had remained slicked tightly back with huge amounts of gel. It had been disgusting. Now, however, it was hanging free around his face in an unkempt style. Harry would admit, much to his dismay, that it looked one-hundred times better than it had.

'He_ looks a hundred-times better than he used to, for that matter.'_

Harry pushed the unwanted thought out of his head. Yes, Malfoy was on the "good" side. Yes, Harry was gay. Yes, Harry knew, full well, that Malfoy was very attractive in his muggle suit - Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy was wearing muggle clothing. But that didn't mean he could have stupid thoughts about him looking gorgeous. Or anything stupid like that. Harry quickly looked back at the aisle and caught Hermione's mischievous eyes as she walked past, looking absolutely beautiful. She knew what he was thinking. She knew he was in shock about who was sitting in the seat next to him. Little witch. She _had_ been going on for the last year about what a lovely, _single_, soul that _Draco_ was. Harry remembered when he had visited her at her bookshop. She had leaned against the counter, seeing as there was no one waiting to make a purchase, with a glint in her eyes, brow raised and smirk on his face. "Not to mention, Harry, he's so completely and obviously _gaaaayyyy_!" He gave her a stern look, although what he really wanted to do was smile just because she sounded so funny practically singing the word 'gay.' A few people reading books had looked over, questioning looks on their faces.

"'Mione, you're wrong in the head, you know that, right? We hate each other, remember?"

"You have both _matured_, Harry. Well, he has anyway. He's not the little bastard that he once was, you know. Plus, he saved my life. I think he deserves something from you. After all, if it weren't' for him, I wouldn't be here right now advising you to go and get'em while he's still single. After all, there are a lot of attractive men out there and-"

"Hermione! Goodness. Not gonna happen. Though, I will admit, I do owe him something for saving your life. But it definitely won't be a _date_ or anything else along those lines."

"I'm sure he's say yes, though, Harry."

Just to humor her, "You do, do you?" She nodded, excited that he was listening to her. He could see it in her eyes. "Of course. I talk to him about you all the time!" His eyes widened, "You _WHAT_?" A few people looked over at his loud outburst and Hermione quickly shushed him. For a moment, she reminded him of Madam Pince. Light bounced around in her chocolate eyes and the smile still curved on her lips. "You heard me." Harry shook his head.

"You are unbelievable, Hermione."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, I'm pretty sure he thinks you're hot stuff."

Harry's cheeks burned. He shook his head.

"You're insane. I'm leaving. I have things to attend to."

"You mean keeping yourself holed up in the office doing paperwork?"

"Precisely."

Harry was brought back to the present when he heard the priest start to make his usual speech. Harry swallowed and kept his eyes focused on Ron and Hermione, who were smiling adoringly at each other. He began to fidget in his seat and he began to grow hot. This was bloody insane. He was going to _kill_ Hermione. Harry did everything he could to distract himself from the person sitting next to him. He looked over at another row of seats and spotted McGonagal. She was crying and, Harry realized, this was the second time he had seen her cry. He was sure she had cried when she heard about Dumbledore's death. Everyone, mostly, had cried during that hard time. Harry felt the searing pain of grief run through his body before he looked back over at the two who were about to exchange rings. He needn't think about such things during a happy time like this. The time flew by. Soon they were kissing and everyone was standing up wanting to get a piece of the bride and groom to talk and tell them how happy they were for them.

Harry had to get away from Malfoy. And quickly.

Before Malfoy actually said something to him.

"Hey, Potter."

Too late. Harry bit his bottom lip for a moment before answering. He really, really needed to think of an excuse to get out of here. He knew he couldn't, though. "Malfoy." The corner of his mouth quirked like he found something amusing. Harry couldn't see what. Maybe he was just blind. "Surprised to see me, are you?" Harry quickly nodded, trying to slow down his quickening pulse. "Actually, yes." Malfoy shrugged, smirk falling onto his features. It was the same smirk he wore for all the years Harry had known him. Yet, somehow, it was different. Maybe it wasn't as callous and hateful as it had once been? Maybe. "Yes, well, it would be surprising from someone who's been avoiding me for so long." Harry didn't deny the fact that he had been avoiding him. He didn't see what the point would be in doing so. Harry only nodded, mouth suddenly very dry. Hopefully they had some firewhisky at the reception. He needed some. Now. Harry let out a quiet sigh and looked Malfoy straight in the eye.

His arms were crossed lightly over his chest.

Blond hair falling his eyes as a light breeze passed through.

"Look, Malfoy...Thank you."

"For _what_?"

Malfoy knew what. He was just being a royal pain the arse. Some things never do change, do they? "For saving Hermione." The smirk returned to his face. "Now, was that so hard to do?" For a moment Harry almost let himself smile. Almost. But he didn't. Instead, he pushed past Malfoy to join the throngs of people surrounding the newly wed couple.

* * *

There wasn't any firewhisky at the reception, much to Harry's disappointment. There was wine, though and that would have to do for now. However, when he got home later tonight, he might actually get drunk. Or maybe he could have several glasses of wine and just get drunk now. But Harry couldn't. Not on Hermione's special day. She would be royally pissed and hurt if he got drunk at her wedding reception. So, he'd just stick to getting a little relaxed. _Just a little_. Harry decided to ride with Hermione's parents to the building where the reception was being held. He could have just apparated but he liked Hermione's parents and didn't mind riding with them. Plus, if he apparated when all the other wizards and witches did, he'd have to face Malfoy sooner than he wanted. Riding in a car was perfectly fine with Harry. Yes sir, it was. They arrived at the reception hall fifteen minutes later due to heavy traffic. Harry definitely wasn't complaining.

He helped Mrs. Granger out of the car, which earned him an "Oh, Harry, you're so polite, thank you." Harry stuffed his hands in the pockets of his dress pants and slowly made his way towards the building. The sun was lowering, quickly, and Harry could see everyone through the large windows. He could hear music pounding. The Christmas like lights - they were white, though, not multi-colored - gave the place a little glow. Maybe Harry could just sit outside? That way, he could avoid all contact with his enemy. But, were they really enemies, still? Harry didn't know. After all, this was the first time in two years that Harry had seen him. He didn't know how Malfoy was at all anymore. If he was still the same person, despite the fact that he had made it known he was on the good side. Harry stopped in the parking lot, took off his glasses to clean them just so he could stall a little bit longer. Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked past him and, as she did, she called out over her shoulder, "Don't dawdle now, Harry, Hermione will surely want to see you soon!" She was probably right.

Harry replaced his glasses, which were no longer huge and round.

For a birthday present - which was about two months ago - she had gotten him newer and more modern glasses. Harry hadn't been complaining about his old ones but Hermione had always detested them. His new ones were black rimmed, sleek, and skinny making him look slightly different. Hermione had been pleased with herself. "Next step," She had said the day she had given him the glasses, "Contacts. Or, if you trust me enough, a little spell that I found that I can do on you." Harry trusted her but, he would admit, he wasn't sure about her pointing her wand at his eyes and doing whatever was needed to do to him to make him see without glasses. Plus, the glasses kind of gave him something to hide behind, which was ridiculous since he really couldn't hide behind them. But they were kind of a security blanket for him. Harry finally entered the large hall and scurried to where Ginny and Neville were standing.

"Thanks for leaving me _blind_, guys."

Ginny looked slightly guilty, Harry was pleased to see.

"Hermione told us not to tell."

"I figured."

"We promised that we wouldn't."

Harry only nodded and looked around the hall with hand running nervously through his hair. Nervously? Why would he be nervous? He wasn't, he told himself. He wasn't nervous. Just agitated. Then there was Hermione, who was striding towards him in her brilliant dress with a smile on her face. When she was standing in front of him, he swept her into his arms for a hug. "Hello, _Mrs. Weasley_." Her eyes were bright with excitement as she pulled away and her cheeks were flushed. "I can't believe it. This is so...exciting." Harry nodded understandingly and a different smile erupted onto her face. A mischievous smile. "Did you notice the seating arrangement I created? And the guest list?" Harry shook his head and offered her his own smile. "Oh, yes, I did as a matter of fact. I was so relieved when I saw who I was sitting next to. Now I can go and get _laid_ tonight." Hermione let out a small laugh.

"I didn't ask you to be sarcastic, mister."

"I didn't ask to be seated by...by..._him_ but it happened anyway."

"Ah, don't be like that Harrrry!"

He smiled at her childish antics and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be pleasant but just because this is your big night." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Potter." He pushed her gently away. "Ha, ha, very funny." She grinned. "I thought so." Smile still on her features, she walked away to talk to all the others who were waiting for her attention. Harry leaned against a wall and looked over at Ginny and Neville. They were standing very close together in, what looked to be, an intimate conversation. That was fine with Harry as long as they didn't start making out. As soon as the thought crossed his mind they started kissing. Feeling himself start to get sick, Harry pushed himself away from the wall and quickly walked away. No way was he going to stand there while the couple did their thing. Harry mingled through the crowd, pleased that he hadn't ran into Malfoy yet. Suddenly a girl, who Harry didn't know, tugged at the sleeve of his suit. "Hello, I'm Anna, Hermione's cousin." Harry shook her hand to be polite. She was pretty. She looked a little like Hermione, Harry noticed, though not _as_ pretty.

"Nice to meet you, Anna."

"Would you like to dance?"

Suddenly he realized just why this girl was coming up to chat. She probably wanted to drag him off by his tie and do things to him that would, surely, if he thought about it, make him puke. He offered her a sympathetic smile and shook his head. "Um, no thank you. Not much of a dancer." Which was a lie. He liked to dance. In his room. **Alone**. He quickly walked away before Anna could ask him to do anything else with her and he made his way where the tables were sitting. He saw Susan Bones and Dean in conversation. Seamus was there too drinking a glass of wine. A lot of guests were dancing to the beat of a song that Harry had never heard before. He sat down at an empty table with his own glass of wine. His tie still bothering him to no end, he quickly took it off and set it on the table. Suddenly his eyes caught Malfoy striding out of the bathroom, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his pants and his eyes scanning the crowd.

Harry watched as he made his way to Hermione with a smile on his face.

Yes, folks, a _smile._ Harry wasn't sure what to think except 'wow.' He could smile. Harry never knew that Malfoy could smile. He especially didn't know that Malfoy had a smile that looked like _that_. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Malfoy's smile was extremely gorgeous and it maddened him. Why did Malfoy have to be so perfect? In looks anyway. He watched Hermione kiss the blond on the cheek and hug him tightly. He hugged her back, arms encircling around her waist as he whispered something in her ear. At least, he figured Malfoy was whispering. He was too far away to be sure. He pulled away just as Ron was walking over. Harry expected there to be some kind of fight but, surprisingly, the two exchanged some words without Ron attempting to curse him or punch him and Malfoy stepped away from the couple as Ron asked Hermione to dance with him. Harry's breath caught in his throat when Malfoy's eyes met his. Then he cursed when Malfoy began making his way towards him looking the part of a model that should be in the pages of a tux magazine.

Why, God, _why_?

"Hello, Potter."

Harry looked at Malfoy strangely for a moment.

"Malfoy."

There. He had acknowledged him. Now he could go away.

"Mind if I sit?"

Since when did Malfoy ask for permission for anything? He usually did whatever the hell he wanted to do. Harry only shrugged and watched as Malfoy settled himself in a seat. The two had a staring contest before Harry made himself look away from his eyes. _Those eyes._ Harry pushed the thought away as quickly as it had come. He thought he heard Malfoy let out a small laugh but he wasn't sure. It was pretty loud inside with the music and people. "Not ready to let go of the past, are you?" Harry, slightly shocked at the question, returned his gaze to Malfoy. Was he? He hadn't yet. But could he? Possibly. Malfoy looked like he was expecting an answer but Harry honestly didn't know what to say. He nodded and shrugged. "I guess not, Malfoy." Malfoy nodded as though he had been expecting this answer.

"Maybe you should."

"Why's that?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Because _I_ have."

"Really."

"Really."

"Then why call me 'Potter' instead of my name?"

A smile slowly climbed onto Malfoy's face. It was even more breathtaking up close. Harry quickly averted his eyes and tried to concentrate on Ron and Hermione dancing happily together to the song 'You and Me.' "You want me to call you by your name?" Harry looked back over at Malfoy and noticed that there was a look in his eyes. Harry wasn't sure what it was but it was there. Harry shrugged, thinking it over. Did he want Malfoy to call him by his name? To be honest, Harry didn't really care. "Do you want to call me by my name?" This time Malfoy shrugged. "I'll call you whatever you want me to call you." Since when was Malfoy so compliant and polite? Merlin, this wedding was just too much for Harry.

"Then call me Harry."

"Alright, Harry."

Harry mentally kicked himself when he told himself he actually liked it coming out of Malfoy's mouth.

"Can you call me by my name?"

"I suppose. Draco."

Malfoy shifted in his seat. "Maybe we can start over?" Harry suddenly realized Malfoy's outstretched hand. He suddenly flew back in time, remembering when Malfoy had first outstretched his hand out towards him and Harry had rejected it. What a harsh blow to the blond that had been. That's what started all of this mess of being enemies. Most of it anyway. Malfoy being evil had something to do with it, too. Harry met Malfoy's eyes again and then looked back down at his hand. Sighing, Harry nodded and reached out to take Malfoy's hand in his own.

"Alright, sure."

"Friends?"

Harry paused. Friends? With Malf-_Draco_?

Then Harry nodded.

"We can try."

They shook on it and Harry caught Hermione smiling over at him.

**Witch**.

* * *

I've had this written for a while and I wasn't sure if I should put it up or not. I wasn't sure if anyone would like it or whatever. So, I guess I'm about to find out.

**Lyrics:** Song 'Black Lines to Battlefields' by 'Acceptance'


	2. Over My Head

**Over My Head

* * *

**

_So let these tiny acts of charity  
become common ground on which to build a monument  
__to commemorate our time_

_

* * *

_

Saving Hermione Granger had been a last minute decision.

Draco had already been planning on betraying his father. Betraying Voldemort and his followers. Draco had never, really, been keen on joining their group of murderers. He didn't tell anyone that, though. He couldn't let is leak out that Draco, what he truly wanted to do, was damn his father and all the other deatheaters to Hell. No, he had to wait for the opportune moment. War. He got the stupid dark mark that would always be a part of him, now and did everything he was asked of. Although helping the "good side" had been on his agenda...going out of his way to save his enemies, was not. But, something inside of him couldn't bear to watch her die. He wasn't sure what it was. But he had done it and, in return, Harry had helped him. Led him around in their little posse and kept him from collapsing on the ground due to the insatiable burning in his wrist. He had felt like his wrist was being sawed off. And he knew it wouldn't stop until Voldemort was dead.

He felt like an ass when he couldn't help Harry.

When the time had come for Voldemort to die.

All he could do was lean against a tree. He had been dizzy. He had puked a few times. The pain had been unbearable and he almost considered killing himself so he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. But, he hadn't needed to. He couldn't see due to his dizziness but an hour later of Draco trying to relax and Hermione kneeling next to him trying to soothe him, the pain had stopped and everything was silent. Then he was rushed to the hospital and he never saw Harry again. Hermione, however, visited everyday and, at first, it annoyed the hell out of him and he pushed her away and treated her as he always had. Then things changed. She came to the hospital everyday to visit him, brought him real food and helped make it less boring while he was shut up in the white room of the hospital. Soon, he let her in his life, sure of the fact that she was never going to leave him alone. Their friendship had progressed quickly from there.

And, now here he was. At her wedding.

When he had first seen Harry he almost didn't recognize him. He was, by far, one of the most gorgeous creatures on the earth - no lie. He heard about him a lot from Hermione over the months. Draco was pretty sure she was trying to find out what his feelings about the subject of Harry were. And, to be honest, seeing how perfectly gorgeous the man was? Well, he'd let all negative comments that he had been prepared to throw at him disappear. Harry was just too damn good looking to act like an ass towards him today. No, today, he'd try his best to not get horny at the mere sight of him. Which would be a very, very hard task. He looked stunning in a tux and, not to mention, a million times better with his stupid, ass ugly, round glasses replaced with newer ones. Draco suddenly wished he hadn't been such a bastard towards him over the years. Maybe if they had been friends, Draco would have had the chance to make Harry his. _All his_.

After Harry pulled his hand back in his lap, Draco continued looking at him. Studying every inch of Harry's face. And, not to look like he was staring, Draco said the first thing that came to mind. "So, Hermione and, not to mention, the daily prophet, tell me that you're gay." Yes, it was blunt but he didn't care. Draco was a blunt person. Harry stared at him questioningly for a moment before nodding. Everything Harry seemed to do around him was very hesitant. That was to be expected. After all, Draco couldn't expect them to just jump right into friendship and start bloody holding hands after just a few seconds of their agreement. "Yes. I'm gay." Harry raises an eyebrow. "Hermione also tells me that _you_ like it from behind." Pause. Had Harry just said what Draco thought he said? Yes, Draco was very blunt tonight but he had never expected Harry to turn around and decide to dish it back out at him, too. Draco smirked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Actually, I don't like it. I _love_ it."

Harry didn't say anything but he didn't miss the slight pink color in the Gryffindor's cheeks.

"So, you talk about me, do you?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "No, _we_ don't talk about you. Hermione does. To me. She's obsessed with you. She never shuts up about how perfect and single and whatever else you are." A smile suddenly flew up onto his face. "She tells you I'm single? _Interested, Potter_? Trying to score a date?" Draco wished. Then, after the date, he would be sure somehow talk his way into getting Harry into his home. Draco watched as Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, that's it." Draco smirked and looked down at his fingernails, acting as if it was deeply interesting. "I'm sure it is. Everyone wants me. Even the straight ones."

"Still the egotistical brat I know. Thank _Merlin _something about you is still the same."

"Oh, don't go callin' me names, Harry. It's not my fault that I speak the truth."

Suddenly, Harry got a very curious look on his face. "How is it, Mal-_Draco_, that you're single? If what you claim is true and everyone wants you, then where's the man of your dreams?"

"I'm very picky with whom I date."

"So, you _don't_ just use them and dump them."

"What gave you _that_ idea?"

To be honest, Draco was slightly dumbfounded at that. He watched Harry shrug and saw the smile on his lips. His plump, pink, gorgeous lips. He and Harry may have hated each other for several years but that didn't mean that Draco didn't notice how sodding gorgeous the guy was! Even more so when the Gryffindor smiled. "Oh, I don't know. In school you were always considered the Slytherin Sex God. Or Slut. Either way." Draco snorted and took a sip of his wine. "I'm no _slut_. Though, I won't deny that I'm a God when it comes to my sex life." Harry snorted, though he didn't doubt that Malfoy - Draco! - was good in the sack. Not that he would say that out loud. "I'm sure you are." Draco's lips curved up into a sly smile. "Do you doubt my abilities, Harry? I'm sure I could give you a surefire demonstration of just how great I am." Harry mentally kicked himself as he felt his cheeks grow hot from the innuendo that Draco wasn't trying to hide. At all. Bastard. Harry rolled his eyes trying to regain some control over the situation.

"You sound eager to show me, Draco. If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you _want_ me."

There. He had regained control.

"What if I said I _did_? After all, you're gorgeous."

Harry choked on the wine that he had been drinking. Ok, so his control had obviously slipped. He doubted he'd be able to regain anything right now because, somehow, Draco knew just how to push his buttons. Harry set his wine down on the table and racked his brain for something witty to say. Or maybe he should just get up and walk away and tell Hermione he didn't feel well and all he wanted to do was go home and hide under his comforter. Harry glanced over at Draco and realized that the blond looked very, very pleased with himself and his skills at pushing his buttons. He quickly looked away. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to think of anything to say to Draco. So, he remained quiet. There, take that! His silence allowed his mind to think, which wasn't always a good idea either. Gorgeous? Him? He'd never thought of himself in that way. Sure, he'd never thought he was ugly, per say, but never gorgeous. Draco was obviously pulling his leg. Or something.

Draco smiled slightly at Harry's silence. Harry was obviously shocked at his blunt confession. Draco was sure he could get the Gryffindor to talk someway. "Nothing witty to say?" Harry frowned, which only made Draco more pleased with himself at pushing Harry's buttons too correctly. To Draco's dismay, Harry didn't say anything. He only shook his head and gulped down the rest of his wine. Hmm, maybe he could get Harry drunk? Draco could only imagine all the fun he could have with Harry if he was to get him drunk. But, Draco decided against it. Soon he'd get Harry to open up. Soon, he might be able to show Harry just how good in the sack he was. Smiling down at him, Draco stood up from the table taking his wine with him. This gathered Harry's attention and Draco could see that he was confused as to why he was leaving.

"I'll talk to you later, Harry."

"Alright."

At least Harry didn't decline. That was a step. Maybe they'd become friends after all.

* * *

"You're getting out of this office and coming out to lunch with me."

"And Malfoy."

"I'd never set you up like that."

"You're a really bad liar."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his best-friend as she stood in the doorway to his cubicle. He was bent over some paperwork. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the enclosed cubicle and messy desk. "Harry, you seriously need to take me up on my offer. It's not like you _need_ a job anyway." Harry sighed, noticing that Hermione had dropped the subject of Draco entirely but didn't say anything about it. "Hermione, I can't just work for you." Hermione placed her hands on her hips and offered him a stern look that clearly said, '_why the hell not_?' Harry laughed and stood up from his desk with the major need to stretch. He had been sitting for hours nonstop and he was very, very uncomfortable. "I'd just feel uncomfortable taking a job from you just because we're friends." Hermione glared at him. "Harry, you'd help me if you worked for me. Do you know how many gay men come into my shop? If you were there selling coffee I'd probably sell loads more than I already do. Also, girls love you. So there's _more_ coffee and books." Harry followed her out of the cubicle.

"How charming of you."

"I'm serious. Then, we'd see each other everyday."

"And you'd invite Draco over every day during break time for lunch."

Hermione didn't say anything. She only looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, which confirmed Harry's suspicions. "C'mon, you guys became friends at the wedding, just admit it." Harry shook his head. Hermione was majorly messed up in the head sometimes. "No, not friends. Polite acquaintances." He couldn't see it but he was sure Hermione had rolled her eyes. "Harry, I demand you take the job. I need someone anyway and all the _kids_ that come in for the job suck. They're all immature and just...not right. You're perfect, though. Please? It'd be better than being cooped up in an office all day, wouldn't it?" She did have a point. He smiled over at Hermione and shrugged. "Hermione, if you shut up about it, I promise that I'll think about it." She let out an excited squeal and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, back to my earlier statement. Draco's going to be there, isn't he?" Hermione only nodded, smile on her face.

Harry hadn't seen Draco since the wedding - which had been three weeks ago - and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see him or not. The affect that the blond had had on him the last time they had been together had confused and shocked him. And Harry didn't like being confused. Or shocked. "Hermione, when are you going to give up?" She pushed him on the shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk towards her car. They could have apparated but Hermione loved driving for some reason. He didn't question it. "I saw you guys. You have _chemistry_." Harry made a 'blah' sound and frowned over at her. There was no chemistry going on between him and Malfoy. Not then and not ever. Hermione grinned amusedly at him. "There was, Harry. Ron even said so." Harry gaped at her and pulled her to a stop.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I don't believe you. Ron hates talking about me being gay so I highly doubt that-"

"Harry, you said yourself that I suck at lying. I'm serious. _He said you did_."

Harry let go of her and a moment later they were traveling down the road towards Hogsmeade, and parking in front of a small eating establishment. Hermione grabbed his hand as they walked inside. "C'mon, Harry. It's ok. It's not a big deal." Harry made an 'hmph' sound that showed he clearly disagreed with her. This was a big deal. Draco and him. No. It didn't matter if Draco was good looking and it didn't even matter that Malfoy was..._different_ now. There was no way they could ever have a relationship. That'd be weird and awkward. Harry quickly lost time to think about the matter longer because they were standing in front of the table and Draco was sitting there, small smile on his face. Harry was once again, shocked, to see that he was wearing muggle clothes. Was he in some kind of parallel universe? Harry was wearing muggle clothes too but...Harry was _Harry_. He's always worn muggle clothes. Draco, on the other hand, muggle clothes were not him. At least, they weren't a long time ago.

Harry sat down and Hermione sat next to him.

"Hello, Draco."

She was practically singing. Bloody hell.

"Hi."

He, on the other hand, was not singing. They'd be lucky if 'hi' was the only word they got out of him. Draco looked slightly amused but only told them both hi and then they were ordering. Harry suddenly wasn't very hungry but ordered anyway. He wouldn't let either of them know that he was...**nervous**. Yes, he was nervous and slightly peeved about what Ron had said. Chemistry? Yeah, bloody, right! Thirty minutes into eating, Hermione had to go to the bathroom. Now, Harry couldn't tell her she couldn't so there was nothing he could do but stay at the table - ALONE - with Draco Malfoy. Once she was gone, Draco grinned amusedly at him. Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I knew you were going to be here but I still came. Obviously a mistake." Draco didn't look at all offended by the statement. He only smirked. "Why? Why is it a mistake? Because I'm so stunning that you can't even speak. That's a major compliment." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know you love yourself, Draco, you don't have to remind me."

"You remembered."

"Remembered _what_?"

"To call me by my first name."

"Yes, well, I do have a good memory."

Draco didn't say anything. He only took a sip of his water. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing those clothes?" Draco smirked, "You noticed?" Harry didn't say anything. He knew exactly what was coming next. "Been checkin' me out, Potter? I knew you wanted me." Harry slumped down in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure, whatever you say. You can answer my question now." Draco sighed and set his glass back on the table. "Fine, _Harry_, if you must know, though I don't know why you care so much, if you haven't noticed I haven't really been present in the Daily Prophet anymore. The reason for that is because I don't reside in the wizarding world anymore. I guess I live as a muggle." Harry gaped at him. Right. And he was straight. "Very funny, Draco." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious. I have my wand but I don't use it. I have a decent sized house and I,"

"You cook and clean?"

Draco snorted.

"In your dreams. They have hired help for that."

"I should have known."

"Yes, you should have. I'm surprised Hermione hasn't told you."

"Yeah, me too. I'm surprised she hasn't given me your address and your phone number just on the off chance that I want to have a sleep over."

Harry's voice dripped of sarcasm. Draco grinned and shrugged. "I bet if you did have my address you _would have _called to have a sleepover." Harry shook his head and began to pick at his food. "In your dreams."

"Yeah, you're right. Definitely in my dreams."

Why? Why did Draco have to know the exact words that clicked on his button that made him blush? What had he done to deserve this sodding crap? And where was Hermione? She was obviously doing this on purpose. He heard Draco chuckle as Harry stared down at his food, which he still hadn't finished. Finally Hermione came back, smiled at the two of them and started up her own conversation, which consisted of telling Draco that she was trying to get Harry to quit that boring job of his and work of her. Draco thought it was a great idea. Of course he did. Harry rolled his eyes and wondered if he could order a beer because he really, really wanted one. Harry suddenly pushed his chair away from the table. "Uh, I have some things I gotta do..." Hermione shook her head and Harry could tell that she didn't believe him.

"And what would that be?"

"Um, incase you've forgotten, I still have to paint my living room."

Which was true. But he hadn't been planning on doing it today. Now he was, though. He knew Hermione would probably stop by to see if he was telling the truth. "Erm, thanks for lunch, Mione." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek before looking over at Malfoy. "Bye...Draco." Then he quickly got out of there before he gave into his urges and got drunk. He apparated home as quickly as possible. He, too, lived in the "muggle world" but he hadn't given up magic. But he liked what things muggles had of offer. TV, stereos, video games and stoves. One of Harry's favorite things to do was cook. So, yeah. Harry had apparated himself in his living room where cans of paint were already sitting on the living room floor. He quickly set about to laying newspaper out on the floor and then set to painting. It took him a few hours but he didn't stop once. Not even to take a break. And not even to ease his hurting back. It hurt like hell.

When he was done he collapsed on the sofa on his stomach.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He knew it was Hermione. And he wasn't getting up.

"Come in!"

He heard the door but he didn't open his eyes.

"Harry,"

"Holy _fuck_, Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?"

Harry practically leapt off the couch, which did not do good things to his back and he let out a cry of pain. God almighty. He was going to kill Hermione. How could she do this to him? Giving his address to random strangers. Ok, so Draco wasn't a stranger but...still. Draco, to say the least, looked very, very amused. Harry, caressing his lower back with one hand, ran a hand furiously through his hair. "You scared the shit out of me, Malfoy. What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Draco nodded towards the carton of food he was holding in his hand. "Hermione had to go to work. She just told me to give this to you." Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet she did. Fucking witch." He stepped forward and took the carton from him and strode past him and into his large kitchen. He set the carton on the counter and decided that he was going to kill his best-friend. Merlin. Draco followed him and sat down on chairs that he had at his small table. It could only fit two people and since Harry lived alone it was perfect for him.

"Nice place."

Harry shot him a guarded look.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Hermione said that I didn't have to leave no matter how rude you're being to me."

Harry groaned and turned to reach into the fridge. He knew he'd need one, so he grabbed a beer with his free hand. "What's wrong with your back?" Harry rubbed his back unconsciously. "It hurts." Draco asked why and Harry wondered why the hell the blond was still here. God. Harry nodded towards the living room, "Painting for hours. Now I regret it."

"So you really did have to paint."

"Yes, I really did."

"I thought you were just trying to get away from me."

"That too."

Draco smile and got up from the chair.

"I'm really good with my hands."

Harry backed up, shaking his head.

"Yeah, ok, I'm sure you are but no way. Stay over there."

Draco smirked and stepped closer. "Merlin, Harry, what are you? Scared of a little massage?" Harry was not scared. And he didn't like being called scared, either. Harry wasn't a chicken. Especially of a stupid massage. And Draco knew that he didn't like being called chicken either. Harry suddenly realized just how much of a manipulative bitch Draco was. "No." Draco stepped a tad closed, smile still on his face, eyes flashing with amusement. "Then what's wrong? It'll help you feel better." Harry stepped back again and his butt met the edge of the counter. "It's already starting to feel better." His lie was given away when he moved a tad to walk around the blond and a wince escaped him. Draco laughed at him and shook his head. "C'mon, Harry. I swear I won't rape you and steal away your precious innocence." Harry scoffed.

"You think I'm a _virgin_?"

"You aren't?"

"No, actually, I'm not."

Draco truly looked shocked. "Who?"

"What?"

"Who was it?"

Harry rolled his eyes and slowly walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He could not believe he was having this discussion with Draco Malfoy. Of all people. "C'mon, who was it?" Harry slowly and gently laid himself down on his stomach when he reached the sofa. Merlin, his back was killing him. He was never, ever painting again. And, if his wand wasn't all they way down the hall and in his bedroom, he'd use a quick healing spell. "Why the hell do you care?" Draco didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't know. I'm just curious. Was it someone I know?" Harry shook his head and let out an exasperate sigh. "No, Draco, you don't know him. It was some random kid. I was drunk. He was drunk. I screwed him. End of story." He felt Draco sit down next to him and he was about to tell his arse to get up off his couch but Draco started talking before he could.

"So, you're a top."

"Why the hell are you asking me these questions?"

"Like I said, I'm just curious."

He jumped when he felt hands on his back. "What the hell-" Malfoy shushed him. "Shut up, Potter and relax. God." For the first time he actually sounded like the old Draco Malfoy, which was oddly comforting for some reason. "Fine, but no funny business." Draco let out a laugh and it just ruined the old Malfoy image. But not in a bad way, mind you. "Funny business? I can't imagine you fucking anybody." Harry glared over at him. "Shut up. I don't want you imagining anything having to do with me and that word either." Draco rolled his eyes and his hands began to work their magic on his spine. Before he knew it the pain began to slowly ease away and he was suddenly very, very glad that Hermione had made Draco stop by. This felt very, very good. Harry made sure not to say that, though. It'd only boost his ego even more. "See, it's not that bad." Harry only groaned. He could probably fall asleep if Draco continued doing that with his fingers.

"Whatever."

"Just admit it."

"I'm not admitting to anything."

Suddenly Draco's hands stopped and Harry felt his body leave the couch. "I have to go." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you have a busy schedule and all, Draco." Harry was obviously being sarcastic. Draco only shrugged, headed towards the door and was gone before Harry could say another word. Yawning, Harry slowly got up off the couch and headed back into the kitchen. Now that _he_ was gone he could eat in bloody peace without his mind going a million miles a minute. Harry opened up the carton and saw that it was his left over lunch. Smiling slightly, Harry microwaved it and ate it. Then - bed. His sweet, wondrous, comfortable bed. Before sleep totally took over him he grabbed his wand, made his back feel one-hundred percent better. Then he let sleep take over him.

* * *

I don't know if I like this chapter. I'll leave it up to you, though. 


End file.
